Fergus and Diesel
Fergus and Diesel is the eighteenth episode of the first season. Plot Thomas and Fergus the traction engine are friends. Fergus is the pride of the Cement Works. He knows all the rules and obeys them. One day, the Fat Controller brought "Devious Diesel" to the Cement Works. "I need Diesel to help for a while, please show him around." "Yes!" said Fergus unhappily, he knew that Diesel could be trouble. Later, Diesel was being careless "Not like that!" snapped Fergus "Do it right!" "Don't interfere!" sneered Diesel "You don't know the rules!" retorted Fergus. Diesel was very annoyed with Fergus and started plotting a devious plan. Later that day, he pretended to have news for Fergus. "The Fat Controller wants you to work at the smelter's." "Me? But I'm pride of the Cement Works." "Not anymore, the Fat Controller says I'm better than you, so I'm going to stay here." "It's not fair, I love working here.". But he knew that really useful engines have to do as they're told. Fergus and his driver arrived at the smelter's "I want to go back to the Cement Works." wailed Fergus "None of the other engines like coming here, it's so scary!", "You're right." said his driver. Just then, the scrap diesels arrived "Hello, are you happy to be here?" "No!" cried Fergus, his driver was scared too "Come on Fergus, we're going to escape.". And for the first time, Fergus broke the rules. "The Fat Controller was enjoying a tasty supper of kippers at his mansion when he heard that Fergus was missing "That's not like Fergus, there must be something wrong, I'll send Thomas and Captain to look for him.". Fergus and his driver turned onto a disused track to find a place to hide. Fergus was frightened. So was Thomas, he puffed up and down the line, he couldn't see Fergus anywhere. He saw Captain "Have you found him yet Captain?" asked Thomas "I'm afraid not Thomas, I can't find him anywhere, where do you think he could be?" asked Captain "We could search the old mine track." said Thomas' driver. "That line is dark and spooky." whispered Thomas, but he had to be brave and find Fergus. Fergus was on a siding, his fire had gone out. Then, it happened "It's an engine!" he cried, "Fergus!" whistled Thomas "Whatever are you doing out here?" "Hiding, don't want to work at the smelter's, the Fat Controller is going to be cross with me!" "He's not!" cried Thomas "He's worried about you." "Really?" "Of course." puffed Thomas, Fergus felt better. Thomas pulled Fergus all the way to the smelter's yard where he knew the Fat Controller was waiting. He passed Captain. "I've found him Captain." said Thomas "Good." said Captain "It's a good thing we found him. Anyways, I need to get back to the Search and Rescue Centre, see you Thomas!" said Captain "See you later Captain." chuffed Thomas. They arrived at the smelter's "Fergus, explain yourself." "I ran away, it's scary here." "Diesel told Fergus that you wanted him at the smelter's forever." said Thomas "Nonsense Fergus, you're the pride of the Cement Works. I shall send Diesel to the smelter's, and you can go back to the Cement Works tomorrow." "Oh, thank you sir." said Fergus happily. Fergus knew he had a good friend which was Thomas, and he still the pride of the Cement Works. Characters * Thomas * Fergus * Diesel * Captain * The Fat Controller * 'Arry and Bert (not named) * Stanley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) Locations * The Cement Works * The Scrapyards * Toby's Branch Line * Topham Hall * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * Maithwaite Quarry Mine * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * Despite Diesel being in the title, he does very little in the episode. * This episode marks Diesel, Captain and the Butler's first appearances, as well as their only appearances in the first season. * This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's first speaking roles, as well as their only speaking roles in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes